


Reign

by JXNELIE



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JXNELIE/pseuds/JXNELIE
Summary: Ruling over a kingdom can be difficult, even more so when you must deal with the royal families of neighboring kingdoms.  Their kingdoms and reign are all dependent on how their people and other nobility view them. Through hardships the young royals may discover that there is more than meets the eye within their own families. Friendships, love, and betrayal await the young princes' and princess' on their journey for the throne.





	1. The Princess of Ziath

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new series I am starting and it is the first series I am doing for the MysMes fandom! I hope you guys enjoy it! I have yet to figure out a posting schedule (since I'm going back to school) but I'll keep you all updated on my tumblr (MystichanJumin). Anyway, enjoy the first chapter!

There was a light knock on the door, as to not startle the Princess, “Your Highness, I apologize for the interruption.”

“You needn’t apologize, Robert,” the Princess smiled kindly at her personal attendant. “Has something happened?”

“No need to worry yourself, Your Highness. His and Her Majesty simply wish to speak to you in the northern courtyard,” Robert answered.

“Is that so,” the Princess asked in confusion. “Tell me, Robert, have I forgotten something?”

Robert smiled, “No, Your Highness.”

“Thank the heavens,” Mc joked, “we wouldn’t want a repeat of the great Summer Ball incident of last year.”

“I do not believe I’ve ever seen Her Majesty that frustrated before,” Robert recalled the Queen's reaction to discovering that the Princess had run off to the township mere hours before the Summer Ball began.

The pair made their way to the courtyard, which wasn’t a long trip from the library in which Robert had found the Princess. Her Highness’ person attendant informed the Princess that she had received a gift from one of neighboring kingdoms, “It is a stunning dress, Your Highness. It is a champagne colored strapless ball gown with lace details.”

“Sounds lovely,” before Mc could ask who had sent the dress they had arrived at the doors to the courtyard. “Have it waiting in my chambers,  

I would like to see it once I am done.”

“Of course, Your Highness,” Robert responded as he opened the door for the Princess, “Your Majesties,” Robert bowed before leaving.

“Sit with us, darling,” the Queen smiled lovingly at her daughter. The courtyard’s flowers were in full bloom this spring. Their beautiful colors made the King and Queen look as if they were in a painting.

Mc went and sat between her parents on the bench, “Is something the matter?”

The King laughed, “No, poppet, nothing is wrong.”

“We simply wanted to speak with you, is that a crime,” the Queen teased.

“Your mother and I wanted to speak to you about the ball that the Nyderin Kingdom will be holding in two days’ time,” the King began. “As you know, we are currently in discussion with Wiceanna on policies pertaining to bettering our kingdoms for our people. The King of Wiceanna has invited your mother and me to his Kingdom.”

Mc nodded in understanding, “You wish for me to go to attend the ball in Nyderin for our kingdom, as to not seem rude.”

“You will not be going alone, darling,” the Queen interjected. “Robert and three of our knights will be accompanying you on your journey.”

“This also provides the perfect opportunity to show the neighboring kingdoms the future

ruler of Ziath,” the King added.

Mc agreed with her father, “You’re right, father. It is time they stop underestimating me simply because I am a princess and not a prince.”

The King smiled at his daughter’s attitude, “That’s my girl.”

After half an hour the King was called to attend to his duties, which left the Queen and Princess alone in the courtyard.

“There is no doubt in my mind that you are amazing,” the Queen began once the King was gone, “but you must remember how vicious the nobility from other lands can be.”

Mc knew her mother was correct. The nobility would be watching her with great intensity,

waiting for the princess of Ziath to make a mistake. Any wrongdoing on her part would reflect the whole of the royal family and their kingdom.

“I needn’t be reminded,” Mc replied disheartened, “they are known to be quite cruel, especially in Nyderin. I will do my best to make our people proud of their princess.”

The Queen smiled brightly at her daughter, “As I said before, there is no doubt in my mind that you will. My only concern is that you will put too much pressure on yourself, darling.”

“I’ll be okay, mother,” Mc wasn’t sure whether she was attempting to reassure her mother or herself.

The Queen looked at her daughter knowingly,

“Just promise me.”

“I promise.”

The Queen and Princess soon parted ways, seeing as they both had matters to attend to. Mc was almost to her chambers when she crossed paths with Robert again.

“Your Highness,” he greeted, “I hope the meeting went well.”

“It wasn’t so much a meeting rather just a chat,” Mc pondered. “However, yes it went well. It seems as though I will be attending the ball in Nyderin for Ziath, seeing as my parents will be in Wiceanna.”

Robert nodded, “Who will be accomining you, Princess?”

“Well, you will, Robert,” Mc laughed. “Three of our knights will also be joining us.”

The Princess and her attendant stood at the doors of her chambers. Robert quickly opened the door and motioned for her to step inside, “I have had the dress laid out as you’ve asked, Your Highness. Would you like me to get one of your handmaidens in to assist you in putting it on?”

“That would be lovely, Robert, thank you,” Mc replied as she gazed at the dress on her bed.  

Mc heard Robert close the door behind him as he went to get on of Mc’s personal handmaidens. Robert was correct, the dress was stunning. The champagne color of the dress would complement her skin tone wonderfully and the intricate lace  

details of the dress were astonishing.

As Mc continued to admire the dress there was a knock at the door, “You may enter.”

“Your Highness,” a young woman with curly black hair opened the door timidly, “you sent for me?”

The young woman at the entrance of the Princess’ chambers looked nervous. It took a moment before Mc realized why she looked so tense, then it hit her, “This is your first time in my chambers, isn’t it?”

The young woman nodded, “Y-Yes, Your Highness.”

“There is no need to be so nervous,” the Princess smiled. “How have you been treated since arriving…? I’m deeply sorry, I didn’t

catch your name.”

“My name is Melissa, Your Highness,” the young handmaiden seemed taken aback by the Princess’ interest in her. “Everyone has been very kind, Princess. The stories they tell in the village are true.”

Mc let out a laugh, “Well, I am very glad that you are enjoying your time here, Melissa.”

The Princess’ joyful demeanor eased any trepidation Melissa may have had, seeing as she stepped further into the Princess room. She shut the door behind her, to insure that the Princess kept her modesty. Her eyes wandered to the dress that lay on the Princess’ bed and her eyes filled with astonishment.

“That is a beautiful dress, Princess,”

Melissa’s voice was filled with wonder, “I’ve never seen anything like it in person before.”

“It is quite stunning,” Mc spoke as Melissa began helping her out of her day dress, “Robert said it was a gift, do you happen to know who from?”

“Robert said that the Prince of Wiceanna sent it,” Melissa answered as she skillfully removed the Princess’ dress.

“Is that so,” Mc pondered, “he must be attempting to make sure he is in my family’s good graces while our kingdoms discuss politics.”

“I do not mean to gossip, Your Highness, but I did hear that the Prince was quite the flirt,” Melissa carefully placed the last of the

Princess’ day dress on the bed and began to help her into the ball gown.

Once Melissa finished helping the Princess her eyes widened, “You look beautiful, Your Highness. It’s like you stepped out of a fairytale.”

Mc giggled, “You are far too kind, Melissa.”

“See for yourself, Princess,” the young handmaiden gently led the Princess to the mirror. As Mc gazed at her reflection she couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped from her lips. The dress complimented her complexion even more so than she had thought. There were places in which the lace was sheer, showing more skin than the Princess was used to. The sweet, enchanting Princess of Ziath looked absolutely

sensual.

“I knew that the people of Wiceanna favored theatrics, but this is quite… different from the fashion found in Ziath,” Mc thought aloud as she studied herself in the mirror.

There was a knock at the door that pulled Mc’s eyes away from herself, “Come in, Robert.”

“Your Highness, I’ve brought a tailor,” he spoke as he opened the door. When his eyes landed on the Princess his eyes widened, much like Melissa’s had.

“I assume the Prince sent a letter with this lovely gift,” Mc raised an eyebrow at her attendant.

Robert nodded as he reached into his coat pocket, “Yes, Princess, he did. The people of

Wiceanna do have a flair for the revealing, don’t they?”

“They do,” Mc laughed as the tailor began measuring how much he’d need to take off from the skirt. “Hello, Sebastian, how is your family?”

“They’re doing great, Princess. My daughter loves the art supplies you gave her on her birthday. Thank you very much,” Sebastian smiled as he finished taking measurements.

“Sebastian, there is no need to thank me,” Mc smiled. The two continued to talk about his family as he finished taking measurements.

Once Sebastian was finished Melissa quickly helped the Princess out of the ball gown and into the dress she had been wearing previously,  

“Shall I take this to the tailor, Your Highness?”

“That would be lovely, Melissa. While you are on your way out would you please tell Robert to come in,” Mc asked.

Melissa nodded then cheerfully went on her way. A second after she had walked out of the Princess’ chambers Robert appeared at the doorway, “You called, Princess?”

Mc motioned for Robert to walk further into the room, “There was a note that came with the dress, wasn’t there? Where is it? I would like to read it.”

Robert quickly produced a piece of rolled parchment to the Princess, “I went to fetch it when the handmaiden was assisting you out of your dress, Princess.”

“Thank you, Robert,” Mc gingerly took the piece of parchment from Robert.

“Do you wish to have your evening tea while you read, Princess,” Robert asked.

“That would be lovely, Robert.”

Robert bowed before leaving the Princess alone in her chambers with the letter from a neighboring prince. After the door had shut Mc sat at the foot of her bed to read the letter.

_To the Princess of Ziath,_

_I do hope this gift finds you in good health._

_I have taken it upon myself to have our best dressmaker create this beautiful piece for you._

_It would be the greatest honor if you chose to wear this gift at the ball being held in the Nyderin kingdom. Regardless, I am sure you will look ravishing at the ball, as you always do._

_Prince of Wiceanna, Zen_

A slight blush washed over the Princess’ face. She had meet with the Prince of Wiceanna on many formal occasions and she would be the first to admit that he was truly a wondrous sight, however, as Melissa had previously stated, he was quite the flirt. He had managed to sneak in his flirting while they discussed politics, which was very entertaining to witness.

“I wish to write the Prince a thank you letter after tea,” Mc stated when she heard Robert come in with the tray of tea and pastries.

“As you wish, Your Highness.”


	2. The Prince of Wiceanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince of Wiceanna has no choice but to come to terms with something he must do. Although it is something he wishes wasn't asked of him, he must comply.

The Kingdom of Wiceanna is located at the eastern border of Ziath and is the farthest of all the dominions in that region. However, that did not stop those from other kingdoms, Royals and common-folk alike, who would venture to Wiceanna to witness their many arts. Music, plays, and fashion were some of Wiceanna’s most notable attractions. It was fascinating to see the differences between Ziath and Wiceanna. One would think that the affinity for theatrics would seep into Ziath, or that Wiceanna would adopt some of the beauty in simplicity. 

The young royals of these kingdoms were also a sight to behold when beside each other. The Prince and Princess of their respective kingdoms were incredibly contrasting. The Prince of Wiceanna was eccentric and charming. The Princess of Ziath, although she was charming in her own right, had a sweeter demeanor to her. The Prince, most commonly known to his people as Zen, would often be found in the township singing or performing with his people. 

His behavior was seen as less than favorable to other nobility. Usually, those who deemed his actions as distasteful were older nobles. Older nobility thought that those of noble blood should never associate with someone of a lower class, especially those they ruled over. Mc and Zen had originally connected when he discovered that the Princess often visited her township and interacted with her people. Ziath and Wiceanna were alike in the sense that their young royals were beloved by all. It was then that Zen’s flirtatious nature became more genuine. He saw this princess and her compassion for the people she ruled over and was enchanted. He was slightly taken aback when she referred to her servants by name; she even asked those who worked for the Wiceanna royal family what their names were. The look of distaste his mother had when the Ziathian Princess asked for the name of the one who was serving them was hysterical. The Queen and King of Ziath looked at their daughter with so much love and pride that it made Zen jealous. 

It was common knowledge that the King and Queen of Wiceanna did not agree with things the Prince did. So, the sight of parents supporting their child who chose to learn the names of people in a lower class than her was something that he wished he had. The day they had met was one that he would never forget. 

 

_ Years Ago _

_ It was the first time that the King and Queen had brought their daughter to the Wiceanna Palace. The servants were buzzing about to get everything prepared for the visiting royal family. The servants of the Wiceanna family had heard stories about what it was like to work for the royal family of Ziath and wondered if the stories were true.  _

_ “What stories are they talking about,” Zen asked his attendant, William.  _

_ William paused before answering, “Your Highness, I believe they are referring to the Princess’ unusual way of dealing with her servants.” _

_ Zen rolled his eyes. He had seen how other nobility treated their help and was disgusted with how horrid they were to them. If this Princess was like them then he wanted nothing to do with her. Before he could retort a flustered servant came into the room, “Your Majesties, Your Highness, the Ziathians carriage is nearly here.”  _

_ All the servants paused and a look of anxiety washed over them, “Very well. We will be out to greet them. The rest of you finish this.” _

_ The cold tone that his mother held while talking to their help made him sick. When his mother and father walked out of the room Zen turned and smiled to their help, “You are all doing a fantastic job.” _

_ By the time Zen joined his parents in the front courtyard he saw the Ziathian carriage coming to a stop. The crest of the Ziath royal family was etched onto the side of the carriage. Two knights on Akhal-Teke steeds stood on either side of the carriage. Zen had heard of the steeds that the Ziathians had but he had never seen them with his own eyes. It was true that the horses looked like golden statues, they were remarkable.  _

_ The knights dismounted their horses and bowed to the Wiceanna royalty before going to help their King and Queen. The first to exit the carriage was the King. The King greeted them pleasantly before helping his wife, the Queen, out.  _

_ “Thank you for having us,” the Queen smiled.  _

_ The King of Wiceanna nodded, “I hope we can agree to terms that will benefit both our kingdoms.” _

_ The King and Queen of Ziath looked as if they stepped out of a fairytale. The King, although he was an intimidating sight, somehow held a presence that was welcoming and warm. The Queen looked kind and understanding, her features were both regal and comforting at the same time. Zen looked behind them, in search of the Princess.  _

_ The King, who had noticed Zen’s inquisitive gaze, laughed, “Poppet, would you mind coming out? It seems there is someone who would like to meet you.” _

_ One of the knights went to assets the Princess. When the Princess came into view Zen forgot how to breathe. She was absolutely angelic. He could faintly hear the Queen laugh but he was so focused on the Princess that he was unsure of what she had found humorous.  _

_ “Thank you, Albert,” the Princess smiled at the knight who had helped her. She then turned her wonderful smile to the King and Queen of Wiceanna, “I am deeply apologetic for the delay. I am incredibly humbled that you have extended your invitation so that I may visit your lovely Estate.” _

_ “We are happy to have you,” Zen responded. “I am Prince Hyun, but I am known to most as Zen.”  _

_ The Princess looked at her father, then back to Zen, “It is very nice to meet you, Prince Zen. I am Princess Mc.”  _

_ Later on in the day, after Zen’s mother and father had finished showing the Ziathians around the castle, both families sat in the dining hall for lunch. Zen and Mc’s parents were speaking with each other when the Princess had asked one of the servers for her name. The conversation halted when those words left her lips.  _

_ “Pamela, Your Royal Highness,” the servant stammered.  _

_ Mc inquired, “Do you happen to have a sister who lives in Ziath?” _

_ “Y-Yes, Your Royal Highness, how did you know?” _

_ Mc then turned to her mother with a large grin, “See, mother, I told you,” she then turned her attention back to Pamela, “We have a woman named Liza who works for us and she was telling me how her sister worked for the Wiceanna family. What are the odds that you both work in the kitchen.” _

_ Mc’s father interjected, “If your servant truly is the sister of ours then this meal shall be excellent.” _

_ Zen’s father quickly agreed with the King of Ziath. The King of Wiceanna then directed a question to the Princess, “Princess, do you make it a habit to ask the names of those who work for you?” _

_ “I was thinking the same thing,” the Queen added.  _

_ Mc’s mother and father looked at their daughter, both looking at her with small smiles on their faces, “Why, of course, I do. They are the ones who feed us, dress us, clean after us, and do so much more. Also, I have the belief that the more you treat them with kindness the more they are willing to do their best and stay loyal to the crown. Although that isn’t my reason to do it, it can be a rather valid one.” _

_ The Queen inquired, “Then what is your reason to do it?” _

_ “It is the kind thing to do,” the Princess answered as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.  _

_ Zen almost laughed at the look of shock on his mother’s face, however it was the Ziathian Queen who spoke, “Our daughter’s kindness has shown to be one of great strength. Our people, even those who work for us, can attest to that statement.” _

_ “Kind hearts breed great rulers. Loyalty is much more effective than… other things,” the Princess finished.  _

_ The two royal families sat in silence before Zen’s father spoke, “I apologize, Princess, we did not mean to offend. It is just something we hadn’t seen before.” _

_ Mc’s usual joyful demeanor returned, “There needn’t be a reason to apologize, Your Majesty. It was simply a difference between cultures.” _

  
  


After that, Zen had admired the Princess of Ziath. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that he admired the whole royal family. That may be the reason that Zen had commissioned a dress to be made for the Princess, in hopes of gaining her affections. That proved to be fairly difficult seeing as other nobility have also been vying for her affection as well. 

“Hyun,” his mother’s voice took him out of his thoughts, “your father and I were discussing the Ziathian princess.”

Zen looked at his mother from across the table, “What of her, mother?”

“The Princess has shown to be quite the force to be reckoned with, hasn’t she?”

Zen felt himself grow cold, “Yes, she has. She is a remarkable woman.”

“I am glad you agree,” her mother took a sip of wine before continuing. “It would be in our best interest to join our kingdoms, would it not?”

Zen looked at his father, who only nodded. He looked back at his mother, “I don’t believe the King and Queen would marry their daughter off.”

The Queen rolled her eyes, “Of course they wouldn’t. It is self-evident that they do not care to preserve the sanctity of our bloodlines. What with their Queen being of common birth.”

“Mother,” Zen was dumbfounded. It was well-known that the Queen of Ziath was once just the daughter of poor farmers. 

“It’s the truth, son,” it was Zen’s father who spoke, “if the King wished to avoid controversy he should have wed one of the many noble women who constantly threw themselves at him.”

“So, you wish for me to marry her? Why would you ask that of me when you continuously belittle their Queen, her mother, and speak ill of their King,” Zen was baffled by their request. 

The Queen looked pointedly at their son, “Their people would do anything to protect their royal family that, if used for malicious intent, can be very damning for us.”

“Their army is one thing, son, but if they chose to cease trade with us it could cause our kingdom to fall,” the King added. “I do not ask this of you for us, I ask you this for our kingdom, Hyun, for our people.”

Zen felt his heart drop. He knew his father was right but it made him sick to his stomach. The thought of manipulating a woman like Mc was one that was blasphemous but this was his kingdom. These were his people. They looked to him to do what was necessary, regardless of what his heart wanted. 

“One day you will rule Wiceanna, son. The King you will be is dependent on the personal sacrifices you are willing to make,” the King gave his youngest son an understanding look. Zen had seen first hand the sacrifices one must do for their kingdom. 

“I understand,” was all that Zen could muster. “If you two shall excuse me, I have matters I must attend to.”

“You are excused, Hyun.” 

“Oh, before you go,” Zen paused with his hand on the door as he waited for his mother to continue, “the dress you sent to the Princess was a fantastic idea. I am proud of you.”

Zen quickly walked out into the extensive hall and leaned against the far wall. Leave it to his mother to turn an act of kindness into something vindictive. 

“Prince Zen, is something the matter?”

Zen quickly looked up to see how had caught him in a moment of weakness. Upon seeing it was William, his personal attendant, Zen relaxed, “I would rather not speak of it, William.”

The attendant’s worried face remained as he obeyed, “If that is what you wish, Your Highness. I was on my way to inform you that a letter has arrived from the princess of Ziath.”  

William then presented the letter to the Prince, “Thank you, William.”

Zen began walking towards the western garden with William following closely behind, “Your Highness, I do not mean to spread falsehoods, but there has been talk of the Prince of Dardowen being invited to the Castle of Ziath per the Princess’ request.”

Zen rolled his eyes at the mention of the other Prince. It also didn’t sit well with him that the Princess herself invited the Dardowen Prince, “Are their parents discussing matters of diplomacy as well?”

William shook his head, “No, Your Highness, it seems that the Princess has simply invited the Prince of Dardowen to the castle for personal matters.” 

“I had no idea that the Princess and the Dardowen were friendly,” Zen attempted to mask his annoyance. The pair had reached the western garden, “I would like to be alone for a moment, William.”

“As you wish, Your Highness,” William bowed then took his leave. 

Zen unfolded the piece of parchment and began reading:

_ Prince Zen, _

_ The dress you’ve sent is one of great beauty. Please, send my admiration to the dressmaker, for they have a true talent. I would also like to thank you for sending me such a lovely gift. As for your request that I wear this gown to the ball in Nyderin, we shall see if that comes to fruition. _

_ Princess of Ziath, Mc _

Zen found himself smiling once he had finished reading the letter. It came as no surprise that Mc began by showing gratitude to the dressmaker. Mc’s compassion made Zen wonder why on earth she would involve herself, in regards to personal matters, with the Prince of Dardowen. 

Zen folded the letter and re-entered the castle. On his way to his chambers Zen crossed paths with William, “William, my mother and father are not to know of the letter. Who else knows of this?”

“Just me, Your Highness.”

Zen nodded, “Then we shall keep it that way. I assume my mother already knows of the Dardowens trip to Ziath so there is no point in trying to hide that from her.” 

“What would you like me to do, Prince?”

Zen sighed, “Nothing. That is something I must deal with. However, I would like to know who told you of the Princess’ invitation.”

“Pamela, Your Highness.”

Of course, it would be Pamela, her sister lived in Ziath, “Tell her to meet me in the study when she has a moment.”

“I will inform her now, Your Highness, please excuse me,” William quickly walked off in the direction of the kitchen. 

Zen continued his way to the study, all the while mulling over whether or not what he was about to do was a good idea. When he reached his personal study Zen glanced over the documents that littered his desk. He had only gotten through two documents when there was a knock at the door, “You may enter.”

The cook timidly entered the study, “You called for me, my Prince? Have I done something?”

Zen set the papers down, “Yes and no. Pamela, it has come to my attention that you have some information about the happenings in the Ziath kingdom, more specifically with the Princess.”

“Your Highness, I-I-”

“You are not in any sort of trouble, Pamela. I have… a proposal for you,” Zen paused to find a correct way to phrase what he was about to say. “It is apparent that I have grown particularly fond of the Ziathian Princess. I would like to know who else is attempting to court her. This is something that I would never dream of doing but this is an abnormal situation. I would like you to inform me of anything happening in Ziath concerning the Princess. Will you do this for me?”

“If it is discovered that I am doing this per your request that would be treason, Your Highness,” Pamela prayed that the Prince did not ask this of her. If it were found out that she was relaying information about the Princess to the Prince of Wiceanna it could lead to her execution and a possible declaration of war from Ziath to Wiceanna. 

The Princess is the most precious person to the Ziathian people, and most importantly the King and Queen. Zen’s eyes were downcast as he spoke, “If I do not ask this of you, then my mother will. You know, of all people in this castle, how nasty my mother can be.” 

Pamela’s fingertips instinctively went to her cheek to brush against the jagged scar that started near her temple and ended at the corner of her mouth, “Yes, Your Highness.” 

“I would not ask this of you if there was another choice, Pamela. You have done so much for my family, and have endured even more  _ because _ of us. This conversation will stay between you and I. The only other person to know about this will be the Queen,” Zen locked eyes with the nervous servant. “I am trusting you with a lot, Pamela. This goes far beyond you or myself, this involves all of Wiceanna.”

Pamela inhaled a shaky breath, “I will do what you ask, Prince.”

“Thank you, Pamela. You may go.” 

As Zen sat alone in his study the weight of what he was about to do hit him. Pamela was correct if it were to get out of what he was doing it would be catastrophic. In his heart, he knew this was wrong and immoral but he had to think of his people. His father was right when he said if Ziath, for any reason, ceased trade with them their whole kingdom would collapse. They’ve come to rely so heavily on Ziath in the past few years that, in a sense, Ziath owned Wiceanna. He needed to do everything in his power to ensure that his people never went hungry, and if that meant deceiving the woman he had come to adore; then that is what he must do. 

There are things you must do to safeguard the well-being of your people. The king you are is dependant on the sacrifices you are willing to make. That was something that was drilled into his head since he was a boy. But, the older he got he wondered how much of himself he must sacrifice. At what point would he lose himself and become the very thing he despised? He feared he had already begun the journey in that direction. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Now that you've (hopefully) read the whole chapter I want to talk to you about the way I wrote Zen in this chapter. I love Zen. I must get that out first. However, to tell the story how I plan to and to get to certain plot points I need to write Zen a bit out of character. We all know that in-game Zen would have never gone along with what his mother asked him to do. But, in this story, Zen is next in line to rule over a WHOLE KINGDOM. He needs to do some things, like all the characters, that may go against his own personal beliefs. I hope you understand where I am coming from. Also, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked on it during any break I had during my busy college schedule lol. See you guys for the next chapter where we'll be meeting another Prince or Princess!  
> MysticHanJumin/ Janelie  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A8603KUJ)


End file.
